Joshua Ackerman
Joshua Ackerman is a son of Ares and a co leader of the Black Serpents. Appearance Joshua's defining feature is his short stature, being shorter than most people he meets. He is compact with wiry muscles and has dark hair and pale gray eyes. He is noted to usually dress very business-like and rarely seen in casual clothing. Personality Joshua is usually very calm and professional, and even a bit prickly, but he is also shown to care immensely about the rest of the Black Serpents. He is shown to be protective of all of them. While not outrightly friendly, he does make a lot of odd friendships. He's also very vocal about his opinions. Biography Early Life Joshua is the second son of Deborah Ackerman and Ares, and the older twin brother of Jacob Ackerman. He has an older sister, Abigail, and a younger sister, Eve. They grew up in Sparta. When they were teenagers, their mother died and the siblings separated. Eve headed overseas and Jacob stayed in Sparta, but Joshua and Abigail joined a gang called the Ravagers. Joshua installed himself as a valuable member, using his innate weapon skills as a son of Ares to impress Edgar Blade to appoint him the weapon's master. Killing Edgar Blade Joshua grew to dislike Blade greatly, but never actually struck against him until, during a crop of new recruits, Joshua meets Calamity Nightchant, a fifteen year old daughter of Hades with a plan to take over the gang. Together, they plot to kill Blade and his lieutenants. Joshua comes to Blade in the evening to inform him that someone has breached the weapon storage and that the barracks are on lockdown to lower his guard. A servant girl brings in wine, which was previously poisoned by Calamity. The lights go out, Calamity kills Poe Bloodworth, and Blade begins to feel the effects of the poison. Joshua kills Allan Bones and explains to Blade that he is only an accomplice, and introduces Calamity as the mastermind. He watched Blade die. Calamity takes over and renames the gang to the Black Serpents and appoints Joshua as her lieutenant. Reforming the Black Serpents Joshua helps Calamity round up all of Blade's old lieutenants and either kill or mutilate them. One of them is Kuroko Nakamura. They work on finding replacements for the lieutenants while organizing the remaining members into divisions. One day during this time, they come across and befriend a fallen Hunter of Artemis, Marin Vastia. She and Joshua form a deep bond of friendship. One of their missions involved stealing from Joshua's brother Jacob, now a commander in Sparta. Joshua, Calamity, and Marin come across three children- Bastien St. Germaine, Catherine Ackerman, and Armin Townsend. Catherine is also his niece. The children are running away from Jacob, and the Black Serpents take them under their protection. The Black Serpents Joshua is travelling with the main branch of the Black Serpents to one of the gang's secret caverns, though he is not told the reason why until when they reach the caves that night. Calamity shows him and Marin her double horned unicorn, Starlight. That night, Travis Feingold accidentally spooks the horse, resulting in himself and Marin nearly getting injured. JOshua angrily lashes out at Calamity and she draws away. Joshua temporarily leads the gang back toward their main headquarters when they are attacked by another gang, led by a sorceress, Beatrix Threebringer. She captures Marin and has Armin shot. Rhaegal is also severely injured, while three of their members were killed. Joshua buries the dead members and Calamity returns and has visibly been silently crying. Once he finishes, he and Calamity make a plan to strike back. Joshua calls his sister Abigail in to help before the group goes to see Bastien's friends Millicent and Christopher, who replace their fallen healer. When their backup arrives, the Black Serpents storm Kuroko's headquarters. Joshua fights in the battle and fights Beatrix, until a masked figure attacks Catherine and he intervenes, getting his leg hurt in the process. Catherine pulls him out of the scuffle. Joshua, Catherine, and Calamity search the headquarters and find Marin, but not Starlight. Abilities *Fighting Prowess: Being a son of Ares, Joshua has incredible fighting prowess. He's considered one of the best fighter in the Black Serpents. *Telumkinesis: Joshua has shown a small amount of telumkinesis, being able to master a variety of weapons in little time and know everything about a weapon just by looking at it. *Zoolingualism: Joshua can understand boars and vultures. Relationships Trivia *Like most Ackermans, he has a Biblical name. Joshua was the name of Moses's assistant and one of the twelve spies sent to Jericho. *He and Levi Grace share the same inspiration. *Like Rogue Cheney, he is a demigod with three other full blooded siblings. Coincidentally, they share the same ratio: two sisters and a brother. Category:Males Category:He/Him Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Black Serpents Characters Category:Black Serpents Members Category:Ackerman Family Members Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Children of Ares Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Greek Characters Category:Champion Category:Rogues Category:Assassins Category:Twins Category:Mercenaries Category:A to Z Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Pansexual Characters